


A Serpent's Dance

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, demon hunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley can't understand why a demon would pretend feelings for her, or how he could do it so convincingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serpent's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a companion piece to this one: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19475.html?thread=5607443#cmt5607443

Your name is Jade Harley, and if there's one thing you've learned about demon hunting, it's to never let anything your quarry says get to you. You thought you had learned your lesson two years ago, when a demon calling himself Karkat acted human enough to get you to let your guard down. He hadn't betrayed you right away, waiting until his pal Terezi showed up so they had you outnumbered. Those two had almost ended you, thanks to your folly.  
So why does this one demon keep popping back into your mind? He'd made it obvious he wasn't going to attack you and then... he'd called you cute. You're certain that it's some kind of trick, a trap, some kind of demonic game he felt like playing. Not that you would be even remotely interested, even if he had been sincere. Still, like an old itch, you can't quite seem to forget about him.  
The way he hid his demonic red eyes behind mirrored shades was curious, one look at his ears or his teeth would tell you he was a demon, and he made no effort to hide those. Even the eyes themselves feel familiar somehow, like you've seen them before, or maybe just felt them watching you.  
All these thoughts and more had been whirling through your head when your took your shot at him, which is why you missed. You really hope that's why you missed. New glasses are expensive, and you're not even going to consider any other potential reasons.

The next time you see him, it's because you're almost dead. You had gone into the house expecting a few lower level demons, nothing you needed to prep for too drastically. You'd gotten cocky. He rips the head off of an arch-demon who had been about to dig his claws into your belly and pull out your entrails. The other demons attacking you turn to him, and you sense their bewilderment just before he slices them open with his lightening fast sword.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but you looked like you could use some help," he says, light glinting off his shades somehow, even in this dark.  
"I was handling it. Why are you following me? What the fuck is your problem, demon?"  
"You."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're my problem. Well, not really, but you're the source. My bro thinks I should kill you. I probably should. You know, wash my hands of this human disease called love in a bath of your blood or whatever. I don't really want to though, and having seen you fight, I seriously doubt that I even could."  
You blink at him, and you're surprised to find that your weapon is going just a little bit slack in your hands. Something about his cool, matter-of-fact manner puts you almost at ease. "What did you mean you think I'm cute? I blow demons' brains out as a hobby. What exactly is your game?"  
"I don't play games. I never even played a single sport. In fact, it's almost fucking impressive how I know literally dick-all about sports. A dude's gotta try real hard not to know as much as I don't about sports, even living on the wrong side of Hell, where the news travels slower than Satan below forgives. As to your other question, I meant what I said. Like, for example, those puppy stickers on that rifle you're packing? Fucking adorable."  
You glance down at your stickers with a blush. They simper at you cutely, the way that puppy stickers do. "Yeah right, more like adorabloodthirsty."  
He holds up his hands. "I didn't say I didn't have a problem. Demon likes a demon hunter, he's gotta be ten kinds of screwed up in the head, right?" He shakes his head. "Anyhow, you've got no reason to trust me, so I'll just leave you alone. If you ever find yourself 'handling it' the way you were just now though, say my name and I'll come lend you a hand, okay? I'm Davekiel, by the way. Most people call me Dave these days though."  
"Dave," you repeat. You never really thought too much about demons having names, though you knew that they did. Still, a demon called Dave. Hah.  
"So I gave you my calling card, a name is usually enough to summon a demon, especially if he's willing to come to your call. So are you going to give me yours?"  
You shake your head.  
"Right, yeah, the whole trust thing. That's okay, if I were still human, I wouldn't trust me as far as I could throw me either. Although you probably could throw me, so not the best metaphor. Right, well, see you around."  
He doesn't exactly vanish as fade away, dissolving into shadow and a blur of motion.  
Great, now you won't get him out of your head for weeks!


End file.
